In Concert
by AceTrace
Summary: Originally by macymay201. Edward left Bella. Bella moved on in life. Her best friend is Taylor Swift, and they sing together. But what happens when a certain vampire family shows up? *I suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys. Some of you may recognize this story. This is the continuation of macymay201's "Bella is now in concert". She is unable to finish writing it, so she gave it to me to write. The first two chapters are all her work, aside from a few small edits I made.

A few things for the readers: First off, whenever a song is put into this story, I will put the title of the song in parentheses (these ( ) things). If the song is not by Taylor Swift, I will also put the artist after the title. Secondly, I hope i can do this story justice. Thirdly, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. I have a very busy life between college, training horses, and work. So please be patient with updates ;).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or Taylor Swift. Although I might wish I did.

Now then, to the story.

CHAPTER 1

~Bella's POV~

"Bella, we've got a show to do later today," Taylor told me.

"Okay, we just need to find the perfect outfits for the first half of the concert," I replied as we went through the mall.

"How about we go in there?" she asked, pointing to one of the name brand stores.

"Fine," I said as we walked into the store. We found the perfect outfits. Mine was a short sleeve-less red dress and black flats. Very simple, but Taylor said that I looked perfect in it because of my pale skin. She was getting a blue dress with silver heels.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you something," Taylor said when we got out of the store.

"What?" I asked, getting out my phone.

"Well a friend of yours named Alice Cullen called while you were in the bathroom this morning. She also sent you a text saying 'hey all of us are back', whatever that meant," Taylor said, checking her own phone for texts. I stopped for a second. Alice was back? Alice, Alice Cullen, and her whole family. That meant Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and... Edward. I swallowed hard.

~Edward's POV~

I was listening to country radio in my room, when some commercial interrupted the song.

"Tickets have gone on sale now for the Taylor Swift concert tonight. Bella Swan will be touring with her. Get them before they're gone!" came the announcer's voice. I ignored it until it said the words "Bella Swan". Bella Swan? Bella!

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, at my door immediately.

"Get me a ticket for the Taylor Swift concert tonight. Don't ask, just do it, alright?"

Her little head nodded and she flew to her computer. "Okay just let me print it out," she said.

"Here," she told me, practically shoving me the ticket. I looked down at it. The concert started in less than an hour! I needed to get there. I went out to my Volvo and drove to the Seattle concert hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Bella's POV~

"You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But, I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on

Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on

Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breath whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now

I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But, I still mean every word I say to you

He will try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But, the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, holding my breath

Won't see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on

Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on

Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breath whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now

I'm haunted

I know, I know

I just know

You're not gone

You can't be gone

No

Come on, come on

Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on

Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breath whenever you're gone

I can't go back

I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

Never ever thought I'd see it break

Never thought I'd see it."

(Haunted)

Taylor and I sang. During the beginning I saw Edward Cullen, sitting in the front row. He was looking right at me and started grimacing when I started to sing the song; it reminded him of us.

"Alright guys! Thanks for coming I hope you had a great time!" Taylor and I called out to the crowd as we left the stage.

As soon as we were off stage, we went to go sign autographs.

"Bella-" his voice said.

"What do you want signed?" I asked him.

"Nothing but-"

"I'm here to sign autographs, if you don't want one then leave," I told him, finally looking up. He sighed.

"If you change your mind, here's where you can call me," he said, leaving a number on the table. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket.

That night I went home to mine and Taylor's place and cried myself to sleep, not even bothering to remove my makeup. Today had been a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Bella POV~

I felt someone shaking me awake, and heard her calling my name. "Bella! Come on Bella! Get up!" I swatted at her, and she jerked the covers off me.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Taylor stood in front of me, hands on hips, my covers in one hand. Maybe now is when I should mention that Taylor Swift is my best friend, and at the moment, we just finished a tour together. But the story of how we met is for later.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked me, her eyebrow raised.

"Course not," came my sarcastic reply. "I just woke up, 'mother'."

She rolled her eyes and cracked a slight smile, throwing my covers in my face. "Thank you," I smirked, then laid back down, hugging my covers.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep!" she said, shaking a finger at me.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Sure, sure. I'll just go to bed instead."

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I winced. Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I sat back up, and instead of seeing her fuming at me... I saw her trying not to crack up laughing. I raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't know how funny you look right now," she informed me.

I stuck my tongue out - childish, I know, but hey, Taylor and I sometimes enjoy being childish - and got up, stumbling toward the mirror. I really did look funny. My hair was a mess - sticking out from my face in every direction - and I had mascara tracing my cheeks. I sighed a bit, staring at the mascara trails.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Taylor asked, standing right behind me. I glanced at her through the mirror and shrugged.

"I fell in love and got dumped?" I said. It sounded lame, even to me.

"Come on, I know there's gotta be more to it than that," she said, trying to weasel it out of me. I sighed and picked up my hairbrush, ignoring her. "Bella, I know there's more to it that you won't ever tell me. It's getting to the point that I don't know what to do with you when you are like this."

I knew she was right. I started to brush my hair and glanced down. "His name is Edward Cullen. We met when I moved to Forks and started high school there. We fell in love, then he left me. Said he didn't love me and left, without a single trace." I moved to sit beside her on the edge of my bed as I brushed through the tangles in my hair. "I kinda went crazy for a while, then started developing a closer friendship with Jake. Then, you know the rest," I shrugged and tossed my brush onto the bed behind us.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" Taylor exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, sighing and forcing tears away. We sat that way for a while, hugging each other as I let myself cry, until she moved to pick up a sheet of paper. It was half hidden under my guitar case and my bed. She glanced over it, raising an eyebrow. "This about him?"

I glanced down at the tear stained paper she held up, glancing over what I had written.

"I can't believe you did it again

Walked by and took my heart with you

Why did you have to look so good?

Don't you know that I'm trying to hate you

Trying to have a dream without you in it

But how can I put out this fire

When you're the one who lit it

I can't wait for the day I stop pretending

That I'm really ok when I'm not

I want to know how it feels to be

Over you for real

Until I do

I'll keep writing songs about you

I've got a stack of papers so high

And it's all about you baby

Keep thinking maybe I

Can make sense of something crazy

Something I can't get out of my head

I write your name I write your name

Then I tear it all to shreds

I can't wait for the day I stop pretending

That I'm really ok when Im not

I want to know how it feels to be

Over you for real

Until I do

I'll keep writing songs about you

And if you ever change your mind

And want me back again

I hope these songs will remind me

Why I shouldn't let you in

I can't wait for the day I stop pretending

That I'm really ok cause I'm not

I want to know how it feels to be

Over you for real

Until I do

I'll just wait for the day

I stop pretending

That I'm really ok when I'm not

I wanna know how it feels to be over you for real

Till I do,

I'll keep writing songs about you"

(Writing Songs About You)

"Uh, yeah, I wrote that last night," I said quietly, wiping tears away.

"I like it!" she grinned at me. "We totally have to record it."

"Sure, but only if you come up with the tune," I smiled back. Trust Taylor to cheer me up.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. I'm posting this while I have a few spare moments. Right now, my Mom is in the ER due to heart problems lately. Still waiting to hear results and all. Aside from that, my Dad and I are both fighting off colds of some sort. So all in all, due to those things and college studies, I'm not sure when I will get more written or have time to post. Hopefully my Mom will be fine and everything will go back to normal soon. Until then, here is the fourth chapter and I will get more up when I can. Thanks guys!

~Back to the story~

Chapter 4

~Bella POV~

After I had showered, Taylor and I decided to go out to the mall for the day. Sure, shopping wasn't our most favorite thing, but we figured it'd be fun to go window shopping. We hadn't been able to do it for fun since the start of our tour. As we were finishing lunch at the food court, my phone went off. I grabbed it out of my purse and looked at the text. It was from Jacob Black, my other best friend.

"Hey Bells. Let me know when u r back in Seattle and we can meet up." I smiled a bit, then typed out a text back.

"Got back yesterday. Last tour concert was last night."

Within a minute he texted back "Are you free today?"

I glanced up at Taylor, "Wanna hang with Jake today?"

She grinned, "Sure! Here, or Forks?"

"Yes," I texted back. "Wanna hang here or Forks?"

He replied a minute later with, "Reservation. Soon as you can get here."

I grinned. "Be there soon," I replied.

Jake, Taylor, and I were walking down the beach, our arms link and we were singing at the top of our lungs, breaking apart to do random dance moves and messing up lines from laughing at each other.

"Friday night beneath the stars,

in a field behind your yard,

you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.

And sometimes we don't say a thing;

just listen to the crickets sing.

Everything I need is right here by my side.

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you.

I'm only up when you're not down.

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.

It's like no matter what I do.

Well you drive me crazy half the time;

the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.

And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl

livin' in a crazy world.

Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.

And I don't try to hide my tears.

The secrets or my deepest fears.

Through it all nobody gets me like you do.

And you know everything about me.

You say that you can't live without me.

I'm only up when you're not down.

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.

It's like no matter what I do.

Well you drive me crazy half the time;

the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.

And I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.

Only you can tell.

That I'm only up when you're not down.

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.

It's like no matter what I do.

Well you drive me crazy half the time;

the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.

And I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you

Uh huh

Yeah"

As we finished singing, we all collapsed into fits of laughter. I mean, come on, how can it not be hilarious to sing a song like that entirely off-key on purpose? Especially if you are with Taylor or Jake! "Man, I've missed this so bad!" I grinned up at the sky, laying on my back in the sand.

"Well you could always stop touring and come back," Jake grinned over at me, lying beside him.

Taylor bolted up into a sitting position. "Stop touring?" she exclaimed in mock horror. "I'd like... DIE!" This of course sent Jake and I into more laughing fits.

"I dunno Jake," I said quietly, once I had sobered up again. "I mean, there's just, too many memories, you know?" He nodded, a scowl coming across his face. I wondered if he knew the Cullens were back. He grimaced a bit, and I wondered what he was thinking.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye as he sat up, and quietly said, "They're back, you know."

"Yeah... I knew," I said quietly,

"You did?" he asked, taken by surprise.

"Yep, all of them," I sighed.

"Who is back?" Taylor interrupted, raising a quizzical eyebrow at us.

"A family of... scum," Jake scowled. I could tell he was about to say 'bloodsuckers' but changed it because Taylor didn't know the little Cullen secret. She did, however, know Jake's secret.

"The infamous Edward Cullen," I mumbled.

Taylor instantly began to slowly smile her evil grin. "Should we like, throw eggs at their windows? Or maybe dress up as ghosts and make them believe their house is haunted?"

I shook my head, gazing downward.

"That wouldn't exactly be smart," Jake said, but added, "although I could tear them apart if you would just give me the permission to." He said the last part to me.

"No, Jake. You know you can't do that," I glared slightly at him.

"I think Bella's still in love," Taylor piped up. I turned my glare towards her.

"That's disturbing," Jake muttered, scowling more.

I groaned and hit them both. "Can we just forget about these blasted Cullens and have some fun?"

"What kinda fun?" Taylor instantly grinned broadly at me. I, in turn, smiled evilly over at Jake.

"What about wolfie rides?"

He groaned, playfully shoved me, but then stalked off into the woods to change into his wolf form. Taylor and I exchanged triumphant grins.


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My life just gets crazier and crazier. My Mom is doing well now, thank God. College studies are getting harder, plus my horse is requiring a lot of my time. I am still trying to continue my writing when I have time to, but it's rather hard. Add to that I might possibly get two new siblings within a year, and yeah... Life is crazy :). But here is this chapter, and farewell until I have time to write more.

Chapter 5

~Jake POV~

I really do have the lousiest friends. They make me give them 'wolfie' rides all over the place and find it hilariously fun. I stretched my legs, running at an extremely fast pace through the woods. I rolled my eyes as they playfully kicked my sides, squealing "Run, doggie, run!" So they wanted me to run, did they? I put on an extra burst of speed that forced them both to cling tighter to my fur.

"Hey Jake," I suddenly heard Seth think.

"Hey Seth," I thought back to him in my head.

"So are you wishing Taylor and Bella were away again yet?"

"No, although giving them rides is a bit annoying." I could hear him bark a laugh as he joined me and ran alongside me.

"Hey Seth!" I heard Bella and Taylor say to him. He looked up at them with a huge wolf smile.

"Cullens are back," I thought.

"Really?"

"Yes," I growled back in response. I felt one of the girls kick my sides again. "Come on guys, seriously?" I thought in my head.

Seth gave me a look, and barked another laugh. "Have fun with them!" He was just about to head off on his own when he stopped. I slid to a stop at the same time, being careful not to throw the girls off my back.

"What is it, Jake?" Bella asked me, instantly searching the woods for something that might have caused us to stop.

I glanced at Seth at the same time we both thought, "Vampire."

~Bella's POV~

Jake suddenly slid to a stop, and Taylor and I both grabbed tighter to his fur to keep from falling. "What is it, Jake?" I asked, trying to gaze through the woods for anything. I felt Jake tense underneath me and growl. Then I realized what it was. A vampire. Not any vampire though... a Cullen.

I tensed as I saw a vampire run past. Hopefully Taylor hadn't seen them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Taylor asked in a confused tone, observing the way Jake, Seth, and I all were frozen and tense.

Before I could answer, the vampire that had run past us stepped into our view. Apparently he had doubled back to us.

"Emmett," I said quietly. Jake tensed to run, but I swung my leg over him and slid down, despite his growling at me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, boisterous as always. He hesitantly stepped towards me, eyeing the wolves. I sighed and walked to him, then threw my arms around him. He wasn't Edward, so he was still somewhat on my good list. He threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly but carefully. I willed myself not to cry as he said softly, "Damn we've missed you!"

I pulled away slightly, "Did he make you guys leave?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, came home one day and told us we all had to pack up and move. Talked to Carlisle a while after that, and then Carlisle told us that we were, in fact, moving. Alice saw his decision, and she locked herself in her room for a week and has been in a terrible mood since, never talking to him. We all miss you, Bella, even Rosalie."

I sighed and glanced away, quiet. I knew Taylor was probably itching to ask questions. "Tay, this is Emmett Cullen. Emmett, this is Taylor, my best friend," I introduced before Taylor could ask.

"Good or bad list?" Taylor asked instantly and I glanced at her, rolling my eyes.

"I hugged him you goof," I told her.

"Good list," she grinned.

I eyed Emmett, "Hmm, yeah, but only if he behaves himself."

"Aww come on! I behave all the time!" Emmett whined.

I smiled a tiny bit, then glanced back at Jake and Seth. Both watched me, making sure Emmett didn't try to hurt me. Jake wore a disgusted expression while Seth looked interested. I sighed and walked back over to them.

"Um, it was nice to see you again Emmett, but I need to go," I said awkwardly, and climbed back up onto Jake's back.

"So you're a wolf girl now?" Emmett asked as he observed the way Jake, Seth, and I interacted. I shrugged.

"See ya," Emmett said softly, then turned and walked away.

"Take me back to my car, please," I softly asked Jake. He lunged away in that direction at a run. Taylor stayed quiet, which I was thankful for, and Seth left us to go off on his own.


End file.
